


A Bit of a Bet

by mistyzeo



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-20
Updated: 2009-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is missing from the Turner marriage.  They agree to go find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit of a Bet

**Author's Note:**

> So I wasn't sure whether I wanted to link or repost this one. It was originally posted in the [](http://community.livejournal.com/jackwill/profile)[**jackwill**](http://community.livejournal.com/jackwill/) group in July of 2008, under my old pseudonym ([](http://haldir-fancier.livejournal.com/profile)[ **haldir_fancier**](http://haldir-fancier.livejournal.com/), now defunct). I'm very fond of it. Okay, but, here's a [link to the original](http://community.livejournal.com/jackwill/188117.html), so it's obvious that I'm not fucking around.

  
When Will and Elizabeth Turner decided not to take a honeymoon immediately after their small but elegant wedding, Governor Swann assumed it was because they wanted time to recover from their outrageous pirate fiasco (adventure). This was mostly true. They wanted first to move into their new house—a little, two story house near the edge of town, on the ocean side, that Will had bought with the little money he had saved up from his wages (and the rather larger sum provided to him by Jack Sparrow from the grand amount of uncursed treasure on the Isla de Muerta for his role in the death of Hector Barbossa). They also agreed that a little time to themselves, without the bother of Will running his shop, nor Elizabeth entertaining her friends and guests, would suit them both.

But in the end, really, they were waiting. Waiting for a letter, one that would allow them the freedom they had both tasted and now craved. Waiting for a letter from Jack.

Elizabeth had written to him after she and Will had married. It began with a few pleasantries, a few jokes that Will had cringed at when Elizabeth had read them aloud, and then begged Jack for a word, a sign, when or if he were near the island, near enough to send a boat for them. Elizabeth wanted to go to sea again, and Will desired the same. Jack had been right. He was a sailor, and she was his wife, and they were both destined for the ocean.

But first one month passed, and then the next, and there was no news of Jack. Elizabeth took to wearing her eyes lined delicately with kohl, and Will just smiled and shook his head when he saw her applying it. After the third month, Elizabeth braided beads into her hair. Will didn't discover them for a few days, but one late night, after dinner and a few glasses of wine, they were in bed. Elizabeth straddled her husband, his hands on her waist, and as those hands crept up her torso to her breasts, she threw her head back, mouth open, and jingled. Will immediately seized her (lovingly) by the hair and pulled her down for a kiss, at the same time finding the shiny glass beads in her soft gold waves of hair.

He started laughing, almost too hard to go on, but they finished quickly, in high spirits, and fell asleep with his head on her shoulder and his hands in her hair, fingers resting gently among the beads.

The next morning, Will awoke to the sun already up, and the bed empty. He lay for a moment, his head clear, one hand resting where his wife had slept, the other above his head. Then he rose, and dressed, and went downstairs to find Elizabeth in the kitchen.

She was facing the window, dressed in a light blue skirt and a white shirt with a loose collar. Her hair, the beads now visible and sparkling in the morning sun, was braided at her neck, and she was drying plates from the night before, humming Jack's ridiculous pirate tune. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, we loot….

Will looked at her silently, taking in the pretty curve of her shoulder, the swell of her waist, the light tan of her hands and her ankles.

"You're in love with him," Will said, and Elizabeth froze, startled both by his voice and his—accusation? Statement?

Slowly, she put the last plate down and turned around, crossing her arms. She looked Will in the eye for a minute or so, and then hung the towel over the bar below the window.

"Well," she said, "so are you."

And he didn't have an answer for that.

So they ate breakfast, and he kissed her on the mouth, gently, slowly, and went to the shop for the day.

When Will returned in the evening, the house was empty and quiet. The sun was still up—it was June, and only seven o'clock—and so he guessed that Elizabeth was in town. He took off his boots and his coat, shaking the dust from the smithy out the back door. He washed in the basin beside the window and poured the dirty water on Elizabeth's small vegetable garden behind the house.

He came back into the house, and Elizabeth was there, untying her hat and setting her basket on the table.

"What if we went to find him," she said, by way of greeting, and he responded by kissing her cheek and her forehead.

"Where would we find him?"

"Well," Elizabeth said, cutting herself a piece of fresh bread, "we could start at his usual haunts. You know them, I know them… we could find him."

Will smiled and sat at the table. "Elizabeth, Tortuga is only one town, and a dirty one at that, and I can't imagine Jack staying on land for very long. He's got a ship, and the British Navy watching out for him—if it were me, I'd be long gone."

"You don't want to find him?" Elizabeth asked, knowing the answer.

"No, no I—" Will stopped and put his head in his hands for a moment, running his fingers through his dark hair. "I do. I do want to find him. I want to look for him. But I don't want to make a fool of myself doing it."

Elizabeth laughed and took his hands, leaning him back so she could sit on his lap, facing him. "I'll not make a fool of you, Will Turner. But if I'm going to get what I want, and what you want, I'm going to need your help."

The following morning, Will finished commissions at the shop while Elizabeth made elaborate honeymoon plans with her father. They would board a ship in a week, giving Will time to tie up all the loose ends at the smithy, and sail to Santo Domingo. Governor Swann wanted to know why they weren't going to Paris, or London even, but Elizabeth just smiled and shook her head and said they wanted to stay close, and she preferred the weather here anyway.

They packed lightly, taking little more than clean clothes and some money, and when they arrived in Santo Domingo, the couple booked passage immediately on a ship of rather seedier quality and sailed around Hispanola to the island of Tortuga.

Tortuga was just as fraught with depravity as Will had remembered, and he was a bit embarrassed to even consider taking his lady wife into such an area, but she laughed until her sides hurt when they first stepped ashore, and declared that Will was being ridiculous. So they slept at the cleanest inn they could find, which wasn't as terrible as Will had expected, being a bit farther from the waterfront than Jack had taken him.

They began asking the next day around town for him. Tortuga was quiet in the morning, so they were able to talk to the people who would actually know: the dock hands, the matrons of the inns and taverns, and the sailors.

Elizabeth and Will learned that Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl hadn't been seen for near on three months, since about the time Will and Elizabeth had gotten married. But, they were assured, that if Sparrow wasn't seen again soon, it would be a blow to his reputation as a pirate, for it meant that there had been no prize to spend on drink and women.

"Well," Will said, as they sat in a tavern later that afternoon, "I suppose we'll wait here for a bit, on the chance that someone's heard something new. Jack won't stay inconspicuous, regardless of how many ships the Navy has after him."

"I can't imagine that's many," Elizabeth replied. "Norrington's the type to let him alone, try and catch him off guard." She smiled and leaned over to kiss him. "I doubt it will work."

Will kissed her again, and she scooted around the bench to sit next to him at the little table. She put her head on his shoulder and sighed. "I like it here," she said, against his neck. "There's no pressure to stand on propriety. In Port Royal the only sign that we were married were our rings. Now there's no one to scold. I like it."

"If I know Jack," Will said, putting a hand to her cheek, "it'll be the same on the Pearl."

"That's the idea. And if everything goes well, we might have him too."

Will nodded. That was the plan. They had talked about it. They had agreed that time could—in all hypothetical theory—be spent individually with Jack, but in general they were going to insist on sharing. They weren't separately fond of Jack—it wasn't as though this would be a step they were both taking outside marital bounds. They were together, and the realization of their own and the other's mutual feeling for Jack made them closer than they'd thought it was possible to be.

They were very much in love, and Jack Sparrow was an additional treat to their marriage (and their marriage bed) to try and conquer.

In an event of pure and awesome coincidence, a ship with black sails was docked in Tortuga within the week. It had come in sometime in the small hours of the morning, and loomed regally over the harbor when Will and Elizabeth ventured to the waterfront that afternoon. They were at the time in the company of one Anamaria de la Cruz, who when she first saw them stopped, stared, and then put a hand over her forehead. Will raised a hand in greeting, and she hurried over and gave them both a very friendly kiss on the mouth, saying, "Will Turner! Miss Elizabeth! To be honest, you're the last people I'd think I'd see here—even including me own mother."

Jack, she said, was at the moment buying supplies for the ship, and because he was very easily distracted, she'd take them to him later.

And that evening, as the sun was nearing the horizon, she did.

When Anamaria presented husband and wife to her captain, Jack Sparrow welcomed them with open arms (literally).

"William, you dog!" he cried, throwing his arms around Will and giving him a strong hug. "Didn't actually think you'd do it, but then you can't say no to a woman like her." He pinched Elizabeth on the arse when he hugged her, and she gave him a gentle little slap on the shoulder. Will grinned, happier and more full of nervous energy than he'd ever been.

Jack took Will and Elizabeth each by the arm and escorted them to his cabin, calling for their belongings to be stowed.

His cabin was not large, but the space was open and well lit by the large windows at the stern. There were two cannons, both pointed aft, which were normally used in combat, but now served as the temporary resting place for most of Jack's clothing. To starboard, there was a desk, strewn with maps and ink pens, and also a small closet, which had a lock on the door ("So it don't fly open under sail, spewing the good liquor all o'er the room," Jack explained). To port was the bed, large enough for two comfortably, and a small round table, which was fixed to the floor only as long as it wasn't necessary to clear for a fight. As Will and Elizabeth sat at the table, and Jack fetched a drink for each of them, he bragged that it took less than four minutes to clear the room, and they weren't quite sure how impressive that was.

"So," the pirate said, setting a glass for each of them and seating himself on the bed, "What brings you two lovely landlubbers around?"

"Jack," Elizabeth began, but Will stayed her with a light touch to her hand.

"I wanted to sail again," he said, instead of explaining their ultimate motivation, as he expected Elizabeth to do, "and she refused to stay behind."

Jack laughed. "Well we've already got one woman sailor aboard. Another can't be too much trouble, especially a hellcat like Mrs. Turner now."

Elizabeth smiled, pleased despite herself, and said, "We don't want to be a bother, but I want to learn to sail, and to sail properly. If we're too much trouble, you can just put us off at the next port we dock in but—- oh give us a chance, Jack!"

Jack nodded, taking a sip of his rum. "I suppose I shall have to let you. I don't think I can bring myself to say no."

Will sat quietly as Elizabeth told Jack of their last few months, their house, their efforts to find him. He watched Jack's hands, the way he rested his wrists on his knees as he listened, and the rings he wore glinted in the waning sunlight. He looked at Jack's face, the line of his jaw, the beads in his goatee, and how he had two earrings in his right ear, one a small gold hoop, the other a little stud. He hadn't really looked at Jack before—hadn't allowed himself to take the time to, and soon he realized that Elizabeth had stopped talking, and Jack was looking back. He lifted his eyes from Jack's half-open shirt, a little embarrassed, and met Jack's heated gaze. Jack's eyes were dark, and the little smirk that caught the corner of his mouth made Will smile in response, without thinking.

"Well, Mister Turner," Jack said, drawing out his words a little, "and what shall I do with you on my ship?"

"I can write, and read maps," Will offered, rather lamely. Jack grinned, glinting gold.

"Aye, but can you read a sextant? Never-mind, lad, I'll teach you." He finished his drink and stood up. "I'm glad you're here, truly I am. I'll have supper sent in, and you can tell me more about this little house of yours. Mrs. Turner, can I offer you a bit more?"

Elizabeth and Will both accepted another glass of the somewhat diluted rum, and Jack went to request that food be sent up for the three of them when it was ready. When the door had closed behind him, and they heard his footsteps move away, Elizabeth turned to Will, eyes glowing.

"He wants you," she said, matter-of-factly. Will ducked his head.

"No, Elizabeth, that's just how Jack is."

"I'd put money on it. He'll take you first. Don't forget about me, though."

Will rose and stepped around the table to tilt her chin up with a finger and kiss her soundly. "Never, my love. You'll come with me, I swear."

She laughed and kissed him again. "He'll seduce you."

"We shall see," Will returned, sitting again and smirking. "Two pounds?"

"Two pounds he goes after you within a month."

"That soon?" Will considered it. "What's today?"

"The fourth," she said. "One month, William. Don't make a move, just wait for it."

And Jack returned to two very amused and very mischievous Turners. He gave them a look, but said nothing, and soon they were having hot stew and bread and oranges for supper, and talked late into the night, long after Jack lit the lamps in the cabin.

Finally Elizabeth, nodding in her seat and feeling too sleepy to stay up any longer, left the cabin, giving Will a kiss and bidding Jack goodnight. She found their belongings in a small cabin on the deck below, the bed small, but clean. She stripped down to her shift and climbed happily between the sheets, falling asleep to the voices above her, and the sound of her husband and Jack laughing.

Will woke her in the small hours of the morning, and at first she wasn't sure why. But he kissed her desperately and starting kissing and biting his way down her neck, and she knew. She pulled at his shirt as he undid his trousers and kicked off his shoes. He pushed her shift up around her hips and she whispered his name, pushing gently on the top of his head. He ducked down, and she felt his mouth first at her navel and then her thigh, and finally his tongue on her clit. She hummed and ran her hands through his hair, and let him get her good and ready. The she touched his cheek and pulled him up to her, and he kissed her again, tasting a bit sweet, and like rum. She grabbed his hips and he entered her easily, hard and hot. She slipped a hand between them, and it didn't take Will very long to work them both to the peak.

He collapsed beside her finally and she smiled, laying a hand on his chest. He gathered her into his arms and whispered, "Fuck, Elizabeth, are you sure I have to wait?"

She laughed, kissing him on the cheek and forehead. "Yes. You'll have to take it out on me until he comes to you, as it were."

He grinned, still a bit out of breath, and said, "Fine. You're on."

A few days later, they left port with the tide, and Elizabeth tried to stay out of the way of all the bustle. Will, on the other hand, tried to help, and Jack finally told him to tie that line and sit down.

But once they were in open water, the crew was happy to teach them things, and Jack made a point of giving Elizabeth a few facts and tips every day. Will he started to teach to read a sextant and determine their location, and he sent Elizabeth up into the shrouds to keep a watch. Elizabeth sat near the top of the mainmast and kept an eye on the horizon, and loved it. Anamaria often kept her company, and Will often peered upwards to see them chatting like birds.

Jack liked to be near Will, Will found, and Elizabeth enjoyed gloating over it. The three of them ate together most nights, and during the days Jack kept Will around. He taught Will to steer, and sat with him and braided hemp when Will was at the wheel. Jack had quick, nimble fingers, and Will liked watching him braid and knot the rough little strings into things. Will repaired a sail with a rent in it, and Jack made Elizabeth an anklet. Will mended the steel bracings on the foremast, and Jack made him an appropriately manly necklace that he took to wearing every day.

A week went by, and then another, and Will also found that Jack was touching him a lot. He didn't think anything of it at first—Jack was just like that—but then he noticed that in fact Jack made a lot of show of coming into people's space, but didn't actually touch them all that often. He came close to it, but Elizabeth pointed out that Will was getting the majority of his attention, physical and otherwise.

Jack would lean in and their shoulders would touch when he had Will read their latitude. When they sat together in the afternoons, Jack sat close enough that their knees met, but not so close that they were thigh to thigh. He put a hand on Will's back as he passed sometimes, just for a moment Will realized he was craving Jack's touch, and Jack was giving him just a little bit every time. Will wondered if he knew about the bet.

Elizabeth was getting tan. Her cheeks and nose were lightly burned, but her neck and shoulders and hands were getting beautifully tan. Not wearing those enormous hats all the time was exposing her to more sun than she'd had in a while, and she loved it. Will's face was already tanned, but the sun began to lighten his hair, and sometimes he caught Jack just sort of staring at him when he was out in the sun. It was possible that the attention there could be attributed to the fact that Will would sweat and remove his shirt, because labor on a ship was different from working in the shop, and Elizabeth accused him of taking off clothing in a deliberate attempt to make Jack look. He didn't deny it.

When three weeks went by without anything more than vague, impossible-to-read signals from Jack, Will was becoming rather full of himself with regard to his bet with Elizabeth, and she was getting impatient.

And then they saw storm clouds on the horizon.

It was evening, and the growing cloud bank at first looked like nothing more than the coming darkness. But then the wind started to pick up, and Jack took notice. Soon Will could see the line of rain under the clouds, and the lightning on the water, and hurried to help secure everything. They were far out in the open ocean—it would be foolish to try to run for port at this point, and besides, the Pearl could stand the storm.

When the storm hit, she was ready. Her sails were tied tightly away, everything was secured, and they were prepared to just ride it out. Jack had taken the helm, and Will stood by him. Elizabeth and Anamaria both had a hand on the mainmast, and Will saw a wild light in Elizabeth's eyes as the rain finally came to them.

It rained in sheets, and the wind howled so loud Will couldn't hear anything else. The Pearl's hull groaned as the ocean heaved her to and fro, and the waves came up high against her sides.

Jack kept the Pearl steady, and Will could tell when he allowed the ocean a little leeway, and that he was very skilled. He didn't fight the sea, but he didn't let it take over, and the Pearl was easing between the waves.

Suddenly Jack hit Will on the shoulder and pointed. The wind was too loud to hear what he'd yelled, but Will looked and caught sight of a cannon come loose from its moorings. He let go of the railing immediately and hurried down the stairs towards it. He stumbled as the wet deck pitched under him, but he caught hold of the mooring rope.

The cannon slid away from him, and he leaned back, trying to keep a hold on the wet rope, feet slipping on the deck. He was able to stop it from going too far, but couldn't quite bring it back into place. He strained against the weight of it, against the wildness of the loose gun, and the rain was in his eyes.

Then there was someone behind him, also holding onto the rope, and together they pulled the cannon into position again. It was Jack, who slipped around him to tie the cannon, tight and secure. Will stepped back, out of his way, and Jack gave him a nod of thanks and grinned, looking a bit mad in the lighting flash.

Gibbs was at the wheel now, and Jack held onto Will's shoulder—for support or to offer it, Will didn't know—as they slipped under the lee of the stairs by the door to the lower decks. There wasn't a lot of room, so Jack was pressed against the wall, and Will was pressed against Jack, and Will could feel him trembling. And he could feel himself trembling as well.

Soon, the lighting moved away, and the thunder cracked less often. The drenching rain slackened, and became heavy rain, and then just rain. The wind slowed, no longer screaming through the ropes, and the storm passed on, leaving behind clouds and frothy sea and some rain.

Jack gave Will a little nudge, and Will stepped onto the deck again. He caught sight of Elizabeth and flashed her a smile, but before she came over, Jack put a hand on his arm and turned him, and said, "Come out f the rain, lad, you're soaked."

Will followed Jack into his cabin, dripping on the floor, and Jack was already taking off his soaked vest and kicking off his boots. The coat he had abandoned by the door, and was untying his sash before he looked at Will and waved a hand at him.

"Take off what's wet, and I'll give you something clean."

"I've got—" Will started to say, but Jack ignored him and stripped off his shirt. Will gazed at him quietly. He'd seen Jack without a shirt before, and allowed himself to admire the man, but the air felt charged now, and not from the thunderstorm. Or maybe as a direct result of the thunderstorm.

Jack had his back to Will, and Will took his time looking. The ink of his tattoos were impossibly black against Jack's already sun darkened skin. On his left shoulder blade there was a perfect image of the Pearl, bigger than Will's hand. Down his back, to the right of his spine, there was the likeness of a mermaid with her face turned away, and her hair floating around her head. Above his left hip was a compass with sixteen points, each one labeled and delicately shaded. The bottom edge of this was hidden by Jack's trousers, but they were low on his hips, and Will could easily see the curve of Jack's arse.

As Jack turned around again, Will looked again at the rose on his upper arm, the Jolly Roger on his ribs, and the sparrow on his right wrist, above the pirate brand. He also saw the scars left by swords, and ropes, and a fire, and the two dark gunshot wounds, ragged and pink and gray.

When Will said nothing, just stood and looked, Jack said slyly, "Like what you see, love?"

Will shook himself a bit and smiled. "Just admiring," he replied, trying to sound like he was joking.

"You gonna undress?"

"Should I?" Will asked, pleased and blushing.

"Well it's that or drip all over my floor, and I'd prefer if you didn't. Drip, that is." Jack untied the scarf behind his head and draped it over the back of a chair to dry. Will shrugged and untied his neckerchief and wondered if Elizabeth was going to come looking for him.

But he had unbuttoned the knees of his trousers and taken off his shirt and socks before he thought about it too long, and seated himself at the table beside Jack's bed.

Jack, also down to only his trousers, opened the cabinet on the other side of the room and poured him some rum. "To a storm weathered," he said, and Will grinned as he took it. He sipped slowly, not quite used to the taste and sting of straight rum. It was watered a bit to stretch the quantity, but he was acquainted with orange juice drinks that Elizabeth made, and so enjoyed what felt like more authentic Jack Sparrow.

Jack downed his rum rather quickly, and poured more, as if preparing for something. Will took notice, and finished his own drink, pushing his cup towards Jack for another.

"So Will," Jack said, after a minute or so of silence and another finished shot of rum, "tell me truly why you and the missus had to find me."

"Jack, you know that," Will replied. "We wanted the ocean."

"Aye, but I know full well you don't need piracy to get the ocean. All you need's a ship."

Will shook his head. "No, there isn't any other ship that would take us both so easily, see. I'm too old to start on a ship cold, but you'd have me."

Jack scoffed. "Too old, lad? You're not old."

"I'm no cabin boy, Jack, and only the most generous of captains takes on a man—and his wife—untrained."

"So you'd say I'm generous?" Jack asked, with a grin.

"I suppose I'd call you that," Will said, "among other things. Why did you take us on anyway?"

Jack seemed to find the rim of his mug very interesting, and Will could almost see the wheels turning in his head. "Favor to your da?" Jack said finally.

"I don't believe you. Not in the least, Jack Sparrow, and you're a proven liar."

"Proven! When has it been proven?"

"I don't know," Will said, "but I'm sure you've been caught once or twice."

"Once," Jack declared, and Will laughed.

After a moment, he said, "Elizabeth is very fond of you."

"Of course she is, that's what I'm here for."

"I'm very fond of you too, Jack." Will shut his mouth. Where did that come from? He glanced surreptitiously at his thrice empty cup. Shite.

"I know you are," Jack said, leaning back in his chair and putting his bare feet on the table, crossed at the ankles. "I know."

"You don't know everything about me." _Shut up!_ Will demanded of his brain, but it apparently wasn't taking orders anymore. "I bet there's something you don't know."

"You can't surprise me, Will." Jack set down his mug. "I'll bet whatever you tell me I already knew. But I bet if I told you something about me that was completely true, I swear, you'd be shocked."

"All right."

"What if we're both wrong?"

"Then we both loose. Then we both pay Elizabeth!"

"Both pay Elizabeth!" Jack hooted, and pounded his fist on the table. "You first."

"Fine," Will said, and paused, for dramatic effect. Jack's eyes blazed into his, and he felt himself smiling. He licked his lips, and Jack's gaze flicked to his mouth for a moment, and then he blinked slowly, seductively, Will thought, and met his eyes again.  
"Well?"

"Well," Will said, suddenly warm, although mostly undressed. "I have a tattoo."

"You don't!" Jack cried. "You're the liar! William Turner, you cannot possibly."

"Are you surprised?" Will asked, gleeful.

"Fuck, Will, you'll have to prove it to me."

Will stood up and unceremoniously undid his trousers and dropped them to the floor. He stepped out of them and turned towards Jack, pulling down the top edge of his smalls. On the front of his left hip, above his groin, was an image of a sun.

Jack was looking at him in a very different way than he had a moment before, in his disbelief. Will suddenly felt awkward, standing in Jack's cabin in nothing but his smallclothes, somewhat drunk, with Jack looking at him like that.

Jack rose abruptly, and stepped close to Will. Will was a little taller than he was, and Jack wavered a bit, hand going out at random, and then he was touching Will's very firm, very warm chest.

"Your turn," Will said, words coming out almost a whisper.

Jack swore under his breath, and then reached up to the back of Will's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Instead of flinching and pulling away, or hitting him about as hard as he deserved, Will hissed, "Finally," and his arms went around Jack's body and pulled him close. Jack's right hand was trapped between them, and his left slid up into Will's hair as they kissed. It was a bit sloppy at first—Jack was encouraged by Will's response, and by the rum, and Will hadn't kissed anyone this deeply but Elizabeth. Jack's body under his hands was so different, so many more angles and muscles under the smooth skin. His kiss was different: demanding and hot, and Will felt teeth. Jack's goatee slid against his cheek and chin, and was delightfully rough and soft at the same time.

Will held Jack to him as he broke the kiss, and went for his neck. Jack's head fell back and Will kissed his throat, until under encouragement, he sank his teeth in, hard. Jack groaned, and his hand in Will's hair tightened. The other hand pushed at Will's chest, and Will let go and stepped back, looking flushed and confused.

"No?" he asked.

"No!" Jack replied, negating his negative. "God, no… I mean, yes. Oh, fuck."

"What?" Will said, and closed the space between them, capturing Jack's mouth again in a slower, deeper kiss. When he released Jack again, he said, "Whatever that was you were going to say, forget it."

Jack's skin was hot under his hands, and Will felt Jack's erection hard against his thigh. Will pressed his fingers against Jack's groin and undid the buttons of his trousers with his thumb. Jack moaned and laughed, almost at the same time, saying, "Well that's certainly a better response than I expected. What do I owe you, then?"

Will grinned and pushed Jack's trousers to the floor. Jack, Will was not surprised, was not wearing anything under, and his hard cock jutted out. Will closed his hand around it and kissed Jack again, sinking the unoccupied hand into Jack's hair, finding it soft and hot and a little gritty, like sand or salt water.

Jack murmured, and grabbed Will's hips, sliding his hands then around to Will's arse. His hands were very different from Elizabeth's—first of all, she never grabbed his arse. Second, Jack was wearing his rings, and his wrist cuff, and his hands were strong, but not large, and felt amazing. Will took his time exploring Jack's mouth, and Jack was enthusiastically involved. Finally Jack pulled back and bit Will's lip. Will made a small noise of protest, and Jack tilted his head back to look Will in the eye.

"How far are you willing to take this?" he asked, suddenly serious. Will nudged his head aside and kissed and licked his neck, and then sucked hard, worrying the skin, leaving a dark red mark. He loved the feel of Jack's prick in his hand.

"As far as you'll have me," Will finally replied, and Jack nodded, before turning Will around and pushing him backwards towards the bed. Will stumbled and sat down hard, and Jack was climbing onto his lap before he could complain. Will, still wear his smalls, could feel the heat of Jack's groin against his own, and he moaned quietly.

They kissed again, and Will dug his fingers into the muscle of Jack's back. Jack bit his lip, and pushed Will back until Will was lying on the bed. He slid off Will's lap again and down between his knees, kneeling on the floor. Jack ran his hands up the outside of Will's thighs and kissed the inside of his knee, and then he was tugging down Will's smallclothes and exposing his leaking erection.

Will wasn't sure what he was doing, and he lifted his head in time to see and feel Jack's tongue come out and lick a stripe up his cock. Will sucked in a breath, and Jack's mouth was gentle—and fuck! so good!—around the tip. Then Will dropped his head again and his hands clenched in the sheets as Jack swallowed him.

It didn't take long. Jack was apparently very knowledgeable in the area of sucking cock, and Will was helpless under his hands and mouth. Added to the fire running through Will from the wait and the storm, and soon Will was arching his back and coming in Jack's mouth with a moan.

Jack didn't stop right away like Will would have done had he been alone with his hand. Instead he moved slowly, holding Will gently in his mouth, but drawing out the last of Will's orgasm with skill.

Will opened his eyes as Jack pulled away, and saw Jack wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. Will laughed a little stupidly and put his hands over his eyes. He felt Jack come lay next to him, and put one hand out to find Jack, touching his shoulder.

Jack grabbed that hand and directed it to his prick again, and Will opened his eyes suddenly and pushed Jack over, now half atop him.

"Do you mind if-?" Jack said.

"Not at all. Do you want me to… do it like you did?"

"If you like, wouldn't turn it down." Jack raised an eyebrow. "Would you like?"

Will grinned. "Wouldn't turn it down," he said, and Jack cuffed him lightly. Will squeezed his hand, and Jack said, "Oh."

So Will pulled away and Jack lay back and spread his knees. Will settled between them, and stuck his tongue out, experimentally, trying to mimic what Jack had done to him. He was aware, of course, of what he had enjoyed, and what he generally enjoyed, and so he attempted to duplicate that, only with his mouth.

He was clumsy, and didn't expect the taste, but he wasn't a fool, nor a virgin, and so he persisted, and soon Jack was breathing fast and they were both sweating. Will held Jack's hardness with one hand, directing it most comfortably, and ran the other hand over the tattoos on the front of Jack's body. His fingers lingered on the Jolly Roger, loving the feeling of Jack's chest rising and falling as he panted, and for a moment he was distracted enough that he choked, but Jack ran a hand through his hair and he got his bearings again, and then Jack started hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

Will imagined quite correctly what that meant, but he continued, and Jack hit him harder, muttering, "Christ, Will, I'm gonna--" Then Jack's hand gripped his shoulder tightly and he said, "Ah!" quite loudly, and Will's mouth was full, and he almost pulled away, but remembered what Jack had done at the end, and held his breath and kept going until Jack squeezed his shoulder and nudged him away.

Will thought it would be impolite, and disgusting, to not swallow, so he did. Jack pulled him up next to him and doused the light and pulled a blanket over the both of them. Will realized he was quite tired, and damp with sweat, and so was Jack, and they lay in the dark with the cool air of the night coming in the window, just their hands touching.

As Will fell asleep, he felt Jack's fingers lace with his, and he was content.

Will woke the next morning, and it took him a moment to get his bearings and figure out where he was. And then he remembered: he was arse naked, in Jack's cabin, in Jack's bed, with Jack Sparrow's dreadlocked and beaded head resting on his arm. Which was numb. He wiggled his fingers and tried to extract his arm without waking Jack, but failed, and Jack opened his eyes.

They stared at each other for a moment, and Will watched Jack's face slowly break into a smile. It was a bit lecherous, that smile, but also quiet happy, and Will laughed a bit.

Jack rolled over, half onto Will's body, and his knee rested between Will's thighs. Jack bent his head to kiss Will, pressing his morning erection into Will's hip.

"Well mate," he said, leaning back and resting on one elbow, above Will. Will brought his hands up to rest on Jack's sides. "What will you be tellin' your wife then?"

"I owe her two pounds," Will admitted. "She was right after all."

Jack turned his head to look at Will skeptically. "About what?"

"About you," Will replied, his fingers skating down Jack's spine lightly. "You had me in under a month. She was right."

Jack rolled off him again, arms wide, and then tucked his hands under his head. He looked at the ceiling for a minute, nodding slowly, thinking. Will sat up and drew the sheet over him again.

"So if she's aware of our… situation, as it were, then what's she got in mind?"

"She wants you. We both do. That's… well."

"Why you came," Jack said. Will turned to him. He was gloriously naked, tanned from head to foot, and his eyes were dark and serious. He lifted his head, and Will leaned over to kiss him. He rather liked kissing Jack. Jack took a bit of control, one arm coming around Will's shoulders to pull him close, and Will ended up sprawled across the pirate, quite content to be there.

There was a knock on the door, light and shy, and Will instinctively pulled away, but Jack held onto him and finished the kiss proper like.

"Jack? Are you up, then?" It was Elizabeth's voice. Will could imagine her standing out in the hall, fingers laced, chewing her lip.

"Give us a moment, love," Jack called back, without taking his eyes off Will, and grinned. "As for you, you'll have some explaining to do. But not now. Now, I have a ship to run."

Jack got out of bed and collected his scattered—and dry—clothing. He dressed more quickly than Will thought was reasonable, given all the layers he had and the perfectly disheveled look he managed, and turned to Will, who had only donned his smalls and trousers, before he opened the door.

"Mate," he said, "you are fan-fucking-tastic, and I can't wait to have you again."

And then he was gone, and Will blinked and slowly put on his shirt, which was clean from the rain but still a little damp.

In the evening, Jack invited Will down to his cabin to eat and have a drink. With a look, Will asked if Elizabeth ought to come along, and Jack acquiesced with a nod. Elizabeth knew, of course, what had happened, and she had gleefully accepted the two pounds Will gave her and looked smug all day. A couple of times when Will had a free moment, she had come up to him and tugged him into some shadow, or behind some wall, and kissed him ferociously, placing one of his hands on her breast, and the other in her trousers, so he could feel her wetness.

But she never let him work her too far, and she would pull away, panting, flushed, thrilled, and give him a chaste kiss before hurrying off to some other task. It was driving them both mad, and he loved it.

So Will and Elizabeth joined Jack for supper, and afterwards they sat in some measure of companionable silence.

"I want to see you kiss him," Elizabeth said, rather suddenly. Will looked sharply at her, and Jack blinked.

"Which?"

"The pronoun is appropriately ambiguous," she said, "now go to."

So Jack rose from the bed and tilted Will's chin up. He leaned in, and kissed Will softly at first, but Will gripped his shoulder and deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping into Jack's mouth, hot and smooth. Jack made a noise of pleasure, and Will's hand rose to rest on his side. Elizabeth watched them, feeling her breath quicken and her face flush.

"Now me," she said, standing, and indicated with a toss of her head that Jack should step back and watch. She slid into Will's lap, facing him, for the chair had no arms, and rested her elbows on his shoulders. Will's arms went around her waist, and he met Jack's eyes over her shoulder.

"This looks to be getting mighty interesting," Jack said, removing his coat and boots. "You two will have me in a mess of trouble, I know it."

Elizabeth grinned, and leaned down to kiss Will in her turn. He tasted like metal and smoke, like the forge ran in his veins, but also like salt, and rum. He tasted like Jack. Will moaned into her mouth and she moved forwards, closer to him, rubbing herself against the bulge in his trousers. He felt her heat through all the layers of clothing, and his hands slid down to her bottom. She squirmed against him, and Will's hands disappeared, and then he was unbuttoning his shirt, and untying the lace on hers.

"Do you want-?" he asked quietly, and she nodded.

"Take it off. I want you to take me, while he watches, and then I want to watch him with you."

"That's an awfully ambitious plan you have for me, Mrs. Turner."

"I know," she said, and pulled her shirt over her head. "But I trust you'll find a way to manage."

Will finished unbuttoning his shirt, so it hung open, and she pressed her bare chest against his. One of his hands came up to cup her breast, and he leaned forwards, leaning her back, to lick and kiss her nipple, taking it into his mouth. He heard Jack murmur in appreciation, which made him throb.

And then Jack was beside him, perhaps having caught onto the plan, and he hesitated as he reached out a hand. Will caught his eye, grinned, and Jack placed that hand on Elizabeth's pale, soft skin. Jack ran his hand across her back, and up her shoulders to her neck. He leaned forwards and placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"Jack," Elizabeth said, "I'm going to fuck Will." That was the first time Will had ever heard her use that word. "Then you're going to fuck Will. Then the three of us will fall, exhausted and I hope sated, although with you I imagine that might be a stretch, into your bed, and sleep through the night. Then once we wake, we will consider logistics."

"Fair enough," Jack said, and pulled her in for a kiss. Will stared. Kissing Jack was one thing, but watching Jack kissing his wife was quite another. He held Elizabeth's hips and ground against her, becoming quite desperate.

She took pity on him, and broke the kiss with Jack, shooing him back onto the bed. She stood up and removed Will's trousers, and then her own, and settled herself back on his lap. Her cunt was wet and swollen with lust, and she rubbed herself slickly against Will's cock for a moment as they kissed again. Then she rose up and sank down again, and he slid inside her.

All three of them moaned almost simultaneously. Will at the heat, Elizabeth at being filled, and Jack at the sheer insane pleasure of the whole idea.

Elizabeth began a rhythm, pushing off from the floor of the cabin, and Will held onto her hips and let his head drop back. She put both hands on his shoulders, and Jack found his hand at his crotch, rubbing slowly at the hard bulge there, unable to help himself.

Will's hand slipped between him and Elizabeth, and she shuddered. She was breathing fast, having teased herself all day, and soon she was moving on Will faster and faster, moaning and gasping. Will moved his other hand from her hip to her breast and rubbed his fingers over her nipple, also rubbing his fingers over her clit, and she came with a cry, fucking herself on Will's hard cock.

Finally she stilled, and Will groaned, shaking his head. "No, Elizabeth, no, don't—I'm so—"

But she shushed him with a kiss and climbed off his lap, and sat down clumsily on Jack's bed, beside Jack, who was rock hard and still mostly dressed.

Will panted and ran his hands through his hair, his prick hard and glistening with her wetness. Jack's lips felt dry, so he wet them, waiting for Will to come away from the edge.

Elizabeth scooted to the far side of the bed to make room for Will, and he came and sat next to Jack. Elizabeth started removing Jack's shirt from behind him, and he let her pull it over his head. He stood and kicked off his trousers, too, and Will stared at him with a slightly glazed look in his eyes.

Jack started where they had the night before, taking Will into his mouth. Elizabeth watched, surprised and intrigued, as Jack's head moved up and down and Will gasped and swore and whispered things like "fuck, fuck, yes, oh," and "don't stop don't stop Jack oh shite."

He was certainly enjoying it, and Elizabeth liked the look of Jack's hands on Will's hips and stomach. Will's abdomen was taut and his mouth was half open. Elizabeth leaned down to kiss him, and was surprised at the ferocity of his kiss. He was moaning into her mouth, and she leaned on his chest to steady herself.

Jack paused to collect a little pot from his coat, and then his fingers were slick and warm and in a place Will hadn't expected. He tensed, almost sitting up, but Jack looked up at him, and he took a breath and relaxed back into Elizabeth's arms.

Jack urged him to turn over, kneeling now on the bed, and Elizabeth watched as Jack put a hand possessively on Will, and kissed his back. Will's hands gripped Elizabeth's as Jack eased first one finger, and then two and three into him. She was silent, looking from Will's face to Jack's, and Jack removed his hand and replaced it with his dark cock, shiny with the oil, at Will's entrance.

Jack leaned forwards, placing a kiss on Will's shoulder blade, and the hand that was slippery closed around Will's hardness. Will murmured and Jack chuckled softly and said something Elizabeth didn't hear. His hips pushed forward, and Will dropped his head and groaned.

He started slowly at first, and Will hissed and bit his forearm. Jack increased the pace gradually, and soon Will was pushing back against him, breaking up his rhythm and making him growl and pull at Will's cock. Jack bit Will hard on the shoulder, and Will laughed breathlessly, stilling, letting Jack have his way.

Soon Jack leaned back, both hands on Will's hips, fucking him soundly from behind. Will's hands were in his own hair, tight fists, and he made a noise of obvious frustration when Jack's hand left him.

"If you wouldn't mind," Jack said, tilting his head to Elizabeth, and she slid her own hand around Will's thick erection, hot with blood and smooth and slippery from whatever had been on Jack's hands. She tried to work Will at the same pace that Jack was moving, and Will said, "Oh, god, Elizabeth."

Will's elbows and shoulders were beginning to feel the strain, and he shifted his hips, which made Jack bite his lip and thrust forwards hard. Will felt the pleasure in his body begin to tighten in his groin, and he heard himself say, "Jack, fuck, harder!"

Jack complied quite happily. He wanted to lick the line of sweat that ran down the middle of Will's back, but to do that he would have to lean over, and that meant slowing his pace or changing the rhythm, which was impossible. Elizabeth put a hand up and said, "Jack, I need more—slippery—"

Jack didn't want to lean over and retrieve the pot again from where he'd tossed it, so he let go of Will's hip and slapped Elizabeth's hand with his, giving her as much of the slick oil that was on his hand as he could.

She switched hands, and Will's moan was of a different tenor, and then Will arched and was coming over Elizabeth's hands, shaking. Jack's mouth opened in an 'o' and he squeezed his eyes shut as he came soon after.

Will rested his forehead on his fists and Elizabeth wiped her hands on the bedspread. Jack pulled out of Will and collapsed beside him, pulling the smith into a hug and burying his nose in the damp curls at Will's neck. Will sighed, and Elizabeth put her head on his arm, murmuring, "I think this could work out after all."

They lay quietly, all three, across Jack's bed. After a few minutes Jack got up silently and blew out the lamp, and then Elizabeth felt the bed shift as he came back and urged them into a position that was more conducive to sleeping.

She curled against Will's front, with Jack against his back, and Jack's arm draped over Will, his hand resting on Elizabeth's hip. Jack's thumb moved in circles on her skin, ever slower as the minutes went on. Will breathed in the scent of Elizabeth's hair, and of his own sweat, and of Jack and sex.

"Hum," Jack said, and Will and Elizabeth both opened their eyes in the dark. "Well. I expect there will be some negotiation about sleeping arrangements tomorrow."

"Yes," Elizabeth said, sleepily, and Will nodded, rubbing her back. Jack's right arm came up and he tucked it under his head, resting against the top of Will's.

"I think it might work out indeed," Will said, yawning, and Jack pressed a kiss to the back of his head.

"Indeed. Do I still owe you money?"

"No." Will laughed. "I'm sure you can pay your debt some other way."

  
-FIN-


End file.
